Divinos Sacrificios por amor
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Ares se enamora de uno de los demonios principales de Inframundo, uno de los Pecados Capitales, La Ninfa de la Lujuria. Zeus no esta deacuerdo con esa union y la noche en que el acepta que esta enamorado de la ninfa, ella es asesinada en frente de el.
1. La Tentacion

Capitulo 1 

La Tentacion

Siempre me han fascinado los humanos. Su forma de ser, su manera de ver la vida. Es tan sorprendente el ver como son capaces de superarse luego de sufrir lo innombrable.

¡Que fueron creados como nosotros los dioses! Claro que si, pero lo que no podia ni era capaz de imaginar, era un sentimiento que nosotros los Dioses, olvidamos hace muchos milenios.

Un sentimiento tan bello y que no queriamos ni soñar. ¿Por que? sencillo, ese sentimiento nos debilita, nos hace vulnerables y faciles de manejar. Y si es asi, por que los humanos esperan con tanto entusiasmo el enamorarse.

Es una interrogante que aun siglos despues de mi nacimiento conservo.

Caminando por las calles de Paris veia a miles de parejas abrazados, sonrientes y totalmente enamorados. Algunos no pasaban de los fugaces besos, otros en cambio se exploraban sin tapujos en plena calle y luz del dia.

Como habian cambiado los humanos.

A lo lejos divise a una chica. Parecia triste. Y alguien triste en medio de tanta felicidad llamo mi atencion.

Mis pies se dirigieron hacia donde ella se encontraba. Una muchacha de largos y lacios cabellos azabaches, de ojos tan verdes como los prados en la primavera y tan brillantes como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Su piel tan blanca como la fria nieve en el invierno y tan sedosa como la fina seda. ¡Ahi! y esos finos y tan bien esculpidos labios, tan rojos como las cerezas. Esta portaba un vestido verdoso, el mismo hacia que sus ojos refulgieran solos. Su calzado eran unas sencillas sandalias, tambien verdes.

Tome asiento a su lado, coloque mi mano sobre la suya y aun admirando a tan bella ninfa le dije

- ¿Por que tan triste?

Esta me miro con una seductora sonrisa, pero esta se extinguio casi al instante.

- Mi señor Ares, pero ¿Que hace usted en el mundo de los humanos?  
- La pregunta es ¿Quien eres tu?  
- Yo soy uno de los 7 Pecados capitales 

- La lujuria (dije yo)  
- Si, mi señor (dijo ella bajando la vista)  
- Esto es obra de Hades (Dije sumamente molesto)

Uno de los demonios superiores del inframundo. El demonio de la Lujuria, y yo casi caigo en sus redes. La chica bajo la cabeza apenada mientras me pedia disculpas inaudiblemente. Yo solo le sonreí, la mire y le indique que siguiera con su trabajo.

La vi levantarse del banco donde estabamos sentados y perderse entre la multitud.

Mi mano se dirigio a mi pecho, inconscientemente, sentia un calor en el interior que nunca habia sentido.


	2. La inminente verdad I

Capitulo 2 

La inminente verdad

Con tan solo 3,000 años, aun era sumamente joven. Mi mente de Dios aun no maduraba como debia de hacerlo en los siguientes 2 siglos. Tal vez por eso mi mente no dejaba de ver a cierta chica de vestido verde sentada en un banquito de un parque cualquiera en una triste tarde de invierno.

- No, no, no Ares ella es un simple demonio

Mi mirada se centro en un lugar sin ubicarlo en realidad

- Veo que te ah flechado cupido 

- Callate Hades 

- Cierta Ninfa de la Lujuria me conto cierto encuentro con cierto Dios de la Guerra.  
- ¡Que te calles!

Le dije lanzandole una esfera de ardientes y explosivas llamas. Me quede plantado en el mismo lugar en donde me levantara minutos antes respirando agitadamente. Que demonios habia sido eso que sintiera momentos antes.

Dolor tal vez...

No, angustia...

Tampoco, algo mas profundo...

- ¿Que te pasa Ares? Cualquiera que te viera defendiendo a una Ninfa diria que estas irremediablemente enamorado de ella (esa cinica sonrisa)  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! (le dije no muy convencido)  
- ¿Y por que la molestia entonces?  
- ¡No estoy molesto!

Los cristales estallaron y las sabanas se encendieron en llamas. Mi respiracion era cada vez mas pesada, mas angustiosa.

Hades se echo a reir, aplaudiendo y con una odiosa y cinica sonrisa se acerco a mi. A la vez que se sentaba a mi lado en la cama ahora restaurada en totalidad me dijo

- ¡Hui Ares! Que genio. Y todo por una odiosa Ninfa que te embrujo y te dejo enamorado (suelta una carcajada) y ni tu mismo te haz dado cuenta aun.

Eso me callo como un cubo de agua helada. Sabia en lo mas profundo de mi ser que Hades tenia razon, que lo que decia no era otra que la verdad.

Entonces, por que la molestia. Por que el dolor en el corazon. Por que la desesperacion en el alma.

Hades desaparecio en una llamarada de color azulada con tonos rosados. Me sente en la silla del escritorio suspirando ante la inminente verdad.

Yo Ares, Dios de la Guerra estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la Ninfa de la Lujuria.


	3. La Inminente Verdad II

Capitulo 3

La inminente verdad,  
Ares enamorado de la Ninfa de la Lujuria

Las semanas que le siguieron a ese encuentro fueron las peores de mi existencia. Y de verdad que eh vivido mucho.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, el frío arrasaba con todo, mas yo sentía el ambiente tan ardido como una calurosa tarde de verano.

Mis pies caminaban por si solos mientras yo me encontraba sumido en mis recuerdos.

En el recuerdo de una joven de cabellos azabaches, tan sedosos como los bellos cabellos de la mismísima Afrodita, delineando esos delicados labios, tan rojos como las cerezas, pero mas que nada en esa tímida sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos verdes que no podía ni quería olvidar.

Tropecé con un escalón, esto provoco que saliera de mis divagaciones y notara la belleza espectral que frente a mi se levantaba.

Un gran parque con grandes fuentes con un toque mágico. En el borde del estanque se encontraba sentada la misma joven de la otra vez. Esta vez arropada por su propia magia, que en la noche de los enamorados se intensificaba al doble. sus cabellos negros sueltos ocultaban su descubierta espalda. Esta vez portaba un delicado vestido rojo, con un gran escote en el busto y una gran apertura en cada lado de los muslos, dejando ver así la magnificencia de esa piel escondida bajo la tela de seda.

Su mano izquierda jugaba en las aguas del estanque mientras ella sumida en sus pensamientos manteniendo la mirada fija en un lugar ensimismada.

Me acerque a ella guiado por una clase de hipnosis que nunca habМa sentido. Me sentИ tras ella sin que esta se diera cuenta y sostuve su mano, sobresaltandose esta por el contacto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mМos, eh inmediatamente esta quito su mano de la mМa para luego intentar levantarse y este acto ser evitado por mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

- Mi señor Ares, ¿que hace usted aquí?  
- Solo meditaba, llegue aquí y te vi (la miro) ¿en que pensabas?

Esta se puso colorada al momento y dejo de luchar con mis manos. Nego nerviosa, bajo la vista mientras me decia

- Eso que puede interesar a su señoria (me dice con un hilo de voz)  
- Me importa y mucho (le sonrío y la abrazo)  
- (me mira) En cosas sin importancia

- ¿Alguien intento hacerte daño? (pregunte alarmado)

Esta negó nuevamente, mientras esta vez su cabeza se escondía en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo buscando refugio. Mi corazón comenzo a latir rápidamente, levante su rostro y esos ojos verdes me miraron.

- ¿Que te sucede?  
- Soy indigna, soy una escoria del inframundo y usted...

Coloque mis dedos en sus labios callando sus palabras. Le sonreí con ternura y le dije

- Yo soy un simple hombre enamorado mi ninfa y el amor es para todos. Aun para los dioses y las ninfas (la abrazo) su amor es protegido

- Esta usted bajo mi poder

- No, sabes que los dioses somos inmune a tu poder (le sonrío tontamente) esto que siento es real

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba desesperadamente y estas salían de sus ojos como cristales, caían al suelo convirtiéndose en perlas

Estuvimos abrazados hasta casi las 4 de la mañana, esperando el alba. Un amanecer que nos separaría irremediablemente.

Los primeros rayos solares tocaron su piel y un suave tono rosado la cubrió. Miles de partículas del mismo color comenzaron a emanar de su interior, mientras ella iba desapareciendo.


	4. La Prueba de Amor

Capitulo 4

La prueba de amor

- ¡Por que!  
- ¡por que rompio las reglas, por eso fue castigada!  
- ¿que regla rompio?  
- Enamoro a un Dios.

Lo mire furioso y Sali de la sala del trono para dirigirme a donde Afrodita. Esta se estaba cepillando el cabello, pero cuando me vio entrar con el rostro bañado en lagrimas se levanto alarmada

- ¿Que te pasa?  
- La asesinaron (le digo en un hilo de voz)  
- ¿A quien? (me pregunta confundida)  
- A mi ninfa amada... a mi diosa nocturna (le dije devastado)

Afrodita enarco una ceja. Se sento a mi lado y me obligo a mirarla

- Detecto amor en tu corazon Ares

- Estoy estupidamente enamorado de esa Ninfa Afrodita. (La mira desesperadamente) Tu la puedes traer.

Ella me miro incredula

- ¿Sabes el sacrificio que haras no?  
- Si... mi vida debe ser tomada

- Pero ella sera una mortal

- Yo quiero que sea feliz

Afrodita sonrio, se levanto y trajo un cuenco con ella y luego tomo una daga de su buro. Me hizo un corte en el interior de la muñeca y la dejo escurrir hasta que yo me maree.

- (Me entrega un papel) escribe con palabras con lo que sientes por ella.

Me sente en el escritorio unos minutos mientras escribia, luego me levante y le di el mismo, ella remojo la punta de la hoja y coloco el cuenco en el suelo.

El cuenco se rompio, la sangre se escurrio formando la forma humana. Ella se inclino hacia la figura en el suelo y soplo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la mujer que yo mas amaba en la vida.

XXXHabla AfroditaXXX

Tras ver que iba bien envie el espiritu al vientre de una mortal para que naciera y mire el cuerpo sin vida de Ares.

Suspire y abri el papel sentandome en el escritorio.

⌠veamos si te ganaste mi regalo Ares...)

"Ese dia en que la conoci un nuevo Ares nacio. Me volvi un mejor Dios, un mejor guia... y todo gracias a una gran mujer que luego vi morir en mis brazos"

Una marca borrosa, enarque una ceja, una lagrima

"No me importa si ella no vuelve a mi. Yo quiero que ella tenga una oportunidad de ser feliz y de poder tener una vida con un hombre que la ame tanto como yo"

Mire a Ares con una sonrisa. Volvi la mirada a la hoja.

"La lujuria me impacto dirian los demas, pero lo que me impacto fue el amor. Y aunque fue muy duro para mi el aceptarlo completamente necesito que ella tenga una vida

Aun si para eso cobran mi vida. Es un precio que pagare gustoso"

Sonrei con gusto, me levante de la silla y sople sobre su rostro. El color volvio a su piel, asi que tambien lo envio a nacer en un vientre humano.

⌠Seras feliz con ella Ares, eso te lo aseguro)

15 años mas tarde

- ¡¡Los casare yo!!

Gritaba Hera a toda boca a su esposo. Quien de por si intentaba asesinar a cierta Diosa del amor, esta solo esquivaba sus golpes sonriendo feliz mientras le decia

- Eso si era un Dios... Hizo un gran sacrificio por amor y yo estoy orgullosa...

Una gran explosion en el olimpo fue vista en el mundo humano como un rayo por dos enamorados acabados de casar y quienes sonreian felices.

⌠Se feliz Ares, te lo mereces.) comento Afrodita ⌠Sin miedos, tu te lo ganaste...) sonriendo ⌠tendras mi proteccion...) a la vez que dejaba caer un petalo de rosa en el interior del pozo donde se visualizaba la imagen de dos jovenes besandose, al tocar el agua esta tomo un color rosa palido┘

- Afrodita te matare por llevarme la contraria

Afrodita sonrio mientras miraba en el interior del pozo junto con Hera sonriendo al ver la gran sonrisa de Ares en el reflejo, ambas miraron al señor de Dioses y le dijeron

- Mira lo feliz que se ve, dejalo ser feliz al menos esta vez con esa chica

Al ver que el dudaba, Hera se acerco a su esposo, acaricio sus brazos mientras lo miraba con un seductora mirada, luego lo abrazo por el cuello mientras le decia

- Hazlo por tu dulce esposa y te dare un prometedor intensivo esta noche (Se volteo de espaldas y sostiene los brazos de su esposo sobre su cintura mientras le decia) en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba le pagare este gran regalo que ahora le pedimos que hagamos┘

Zeus suspiro derrotado, volteo a su esposa para besarla y sonriendole le dijo

- Esta bien mi amor, te dare lo que quieren (Se acerca al pozo) dejare que sea feliz (posa el dedo indice en el agua del pozo)y lo dotare con su poder divino para que proteja a su familia

Hera lo abrazo contenta y Afrodita sonrio viendo la escena en el pozo... mientras los esposos caminaban abrazados hacia el interior del gran palacio confeccionado con nubes

"Divino sacrificio por amor hiciste Ares"

comento Afrodita volteandose para entrar al gran castillo tambien tras los soberanos Dioses... esta vez contenta y orgullosa del Dios de la Guerra


End file.
